Calling all OUAT fans
by GemmaXoxo
Summary: These are going to be a series of one shots based on different songs.
1. I wonder

I wonder

A/N: This is a one shot based on the song I wonder by Kellie Pickler. I hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to leave a review it means a lot. Many thanks.

Regina stared out the window of her apartment; all she could think about were all the things that had been left unsaid. The years of her childhood that had been snatched away and the mother she never really got a chance to know. To most people she would have the perfect life but to her there was still a piece missing. She didn't have the person to give her the guidance and support that she needed through life. Any relationship she could have had with her mother was ripped away by the constant alcohol abuse that her body had to endure.

Regina always felt as if a part of her existence was missing there were questions that she wanted to ask and her mother would be the only person that would hold the key to those questions. She also wondered if her mother gave her a second thought or if leaving her behind was the best decision that she had made.

_The memories came flooding back like a nightmare that would haunt her every night. As a child Regina would sit on the edge of the step staring through the confines of the banister. Her mother flopped onto the table in her drunken state, her eyes sunken and bloodshot from the constant amount of alcohol that she would force down her throat. She was ashamed to admit that was her mother. She had become out of control and all she could think about when she was going to get her next drink. She didn't take pride in herself anymore; her hair would always be sprawled across her face as if she had lost all connection with the real world. _

_There would be nights where Regina would be lucky is she even saw her mother, there would be strange men cavorting through the house and empty bottles of vodka always made an appearance scattered all over the place. It wasn't an environment to raise a child in and it wasn't a suitable home for a child so young. Cora would always brush the fact of having a daughter to one side as if it was a matter of les importance. _

_Regina would plead with her mother to stop the drinking but nothing seemed to work. She was oblivious to the fact that her daughter even existed. She was too busy consumed by the alcohol and the way it controlled her behaviour. Somehow Cora managed to muster enough energy to peel herself off the table. Her movements were unsteady and she staggered towards the front door, her feet moving in every direction possible. Regina shouted out for her mother not to leave but it was as if her words were being suffocated, her mother couldn't hear her and she didn't bother to utter anything when she left. Regina knew that she wouldn't be coming back and that once again she would be left alone trying to find some way of getting by. _

_She lifted herself from the seat and dialled the first number she could think of. A soft voice uttered through the phone and Regina tried to speak between the sobs. It felt as if her heart had been ripped out, her mother had just left her without saying a word and she had no siblings to turn to for comfort. _

"_Grandma, Mother has left me again I think this time she isn't going to return she took the bottle with her and didn't even turn to say goodbye."_

_The older woman on the end of the phone felt her heart break for the young girl; she didn't need to be put through such an emotional experience at such a young age. _

_Regina patiently waited by the door wiping the stream of tears that were still running down her pale cheeks. The knock sounded on the door loud and clear, she knew straight away who it would be and she hoped that her grandmother would be able to offer her the motherly figure that she so desperately needed. As Regina opened the door her chocolate brown eyes met with the older woman's light blue ones and her wispy grey hair was curled into small ringlets. _

_The young girl threw her arms into the warm embrace of the other woman. There was something about her aged features that reminded her of her mother. She was kind, gentle and she had more love to offer than anyone could. _

Regina felt her throat tighten and tears began to fill her eyes as she reverted back to reality. The painful reality of her childhood was still something that haunted her in her adult life. She always thought about her mother and what she could be doing and if she would be thinking about her. The first thing that came to mind wasn't something pleasant. As horrible as it seemed she imagined her mother laid in a gutter somewhere covered in her own vomit.

Regina searched through the drawer where she stored the unsent letters. To some people it might have seemed pointless but to her it was a way of release, it helped to relieve her anger and take away some of the sadness that was engulfing her. She read back over one letter than she paid particular attention to writing, it was the one she wanted to send the most but there was no way of figuring out where to send it.

_Dear Mother, _

_I have so many unanswered questions that I will probably never find the answer too. How could you leave your child the way you did? And how could you act as if I didn't exist? Everyone thought ran through my mind. I was too young to have my childhood spent like that. You took away everything from me and I still remember the things I saw as I child. You could have gotten support in order to help you with your drink problem and I could have helped you through that process. Being a mother couldn't have been the easiest of tasks but you didn't give it a chance. I was tossed to the side as if I didn't matter. I had to grow up every day never knowing where you would be or what you would be doing. It broke my heart to see you walk away without even saying goodbye, If I ever saw you again I don't think I would recognise you and I don't think you would recognise me either. There are days where I wish you could see what I have achieved and how far I have come in life. There are things that I never imagined that I could do but everything seems possible. Maybe even seeing you again seems possible, I don't know how I would react but I can't say that I hate you for what you did because I don't. There's a part of me that cares for you, I hope to see you again one day._

_Goodbye Mother._

_Your daughter, Regina Mills_

Regina sank into the chair clutching the letter closely to her chest. Her world felt as if it had been ripped apart once again. the tears streamed down her face and her chest became tighter.


	2. We oughta be drinkin

A/N: This is a one shot based on the song we oughta be drinkin by Sheryl Crow. It's only Wednesday night but Emma has other ways that the mayor could be spending her evening. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to the people that have followed and favourited so far!

Emma strolled into the mayor's office wearing something a little more revealing than her normal attire. She shook a bottle of whiskey in one hand, the dark liquid sloshing around in the thick glass bottle and two shot glasses clasped in the other hand. Regina slowly lifted her head from her paperwork at the sound of the other woman's presence. She arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow in surprise by the blondes choose of dress. There was something striking about her short mini skirt and the knee high black boots. A small smile played on the dark haired woman's lips and she gestured for Emma to come into her office.

"Hello Miss swan, is there a reason why you are stood there in such a provocative manner and holding a bottle of malt whiskey when it's only Wednesday. I also am lead to believe that you have sheriff like duties to tend to in the morning?" Regina slid the glasses down the bridge of her nose and peered over at the blonde.

"Fuck that I want to have a good time and I think it's about time that the mayor let her hair down for once rather than playing by the rules all the time. How about you live a little?" Emma parted her lips into a smirk and poured a generous amount of the dark liquid into the glass and slid it across the desk.

Regina accepted the drink and allowed the liquid to pour down the throat. The strong flavour sent a burning sensation coursing through her mouth and she shook her head in shock by the strength. Emma laughed at the other woman's elegant attempt and trying to shoot whiskey down the back of her throat.

Regina grabbed her bag from the floor and suggested that Emma should follow her out to the car park. The dark haired woman threw her car keys in the blonde's direction and told her to drive to the nearest bar.

Both women entered the bar and Regina's mouth parted in shock by where Emma had taken her. There was loud music resonating through the thin walls of the club and there were women everywhere, Regina searched around the room hoping that there would be at least one figure of masculinity. But there wasn't and a pleased smile was plastered across Emma's face.

"Miss Swan please don't tell me that this is the sort of bar that I am thinking of? I thought we would be going somewhere with a little more sophistication rather than something I could only deem as a nightmare." Regina's brow lowered and the expression on her face immediately changed to something less pleasing than before.

"Regina really what did you expect? I'm sure once you get into the music and get a few drinks down you then you will fit right in." Emma winked at the other woman and grabbed her hand dragging her over to the bar.

"I very much doubt that this establishment will surpass my lowered expectations." Regina reluctantly gave into Emma and propped herself up at the bar. She could feel numerous sets of eyes on her.

One woman in particular kept a close eyes on Regina, she was shorter than Emma and was covered in tattoos one thing that the Mayor didn't approve of and certainly didn't see as an acceptable sort of body art to have on someone.

Emma lined up the shots in front of Regina and told her to drink. "Just throw these down your throat and then you will loosen up, trust me it works every time."

Regina stared at the shot glasses making sure that they were somewhat clean before she actually drank them. The clear liquid had a vile taste and Regina's face contorted in disgust by what had been presented to her. "I wouldn't even use that for wallpaper stripper Miss Swan, are you trying to ply me with so much alcohol that my kidneys lose the ability to function."

"I was trying to introduce you to something less "sophisticated", its better than the posh drink that you insist on having." Emma smirked and ordered herself another round of shots.

Regina ordered herself a bottle of the finest champagne that the club had to offer and she drank it straight from the bottle savouring the flavour, appreciating it like fine nectar. The same woman that was eyeing up Regina before leant across the bar and propositioned her.

"I guess you're new here because I've never seen you before and I must say I do like what I see." The shorter woman placed her hand on Regina's arm.

"I don't usually lower myself to come to these kinds of establishments but I guess this time I could make an exception." Regina dragged herself over to the dance floor letting the alcohol take over.

She felt the smaller woman grinding against her and the warmth of her breath sent shivers down her spine. It was something that she didn't usually do but this time she was intoxicated which meant that anything was possible.


End file.
